Lost and Gone
by Janis B
Summary: The Walkers and Gages are thrown into panic when Angela and Chris decide to leave home.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

"Lost and Gone"

By: Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

Chapter 1

"Young lady go back over there and close that door nicely," Alex, scolded her daughter who had just slammed it hard enough to rattle it off its hinges in a fit of temper.

"Fine," spat out the little girl turning around and stomping to the door. "You are the meanest Mom in the whole world and I hate you," she cried out her tantrum continuing on.

"Angela Walker," her father intervened as he came around the side of the house. "I think you had better take yourself up to your room for a few minutes until you can speak nicely with your Mother."

"But it's true Dad," she began until seeing his face knowing that he meant business. Thinking better of things she turned on her heel and headed through the front door stomping out her displeasure on every step.

Alex let out an exasperated sigh as she stared at the door Angela had disappeared through. "I started out asking her if she could put away her crayons and colouring books from the front porch so she could help me set the table which she said in a minute to," Alex began explaining to Walker. "Fifteen minutes later I asked again getting the same response. I came out here to chase her inside telling her we had to get at it now because the company is on its way. That is when the tantrum started."

Walker put his arm around Alex's shoulder guiding her into the house. "You go and finish getting ready while I go see if I can smooth things over for now. Tomorrow we'll all sit down and see if we can get to the bottom of this," Walker told his wife as he kissed her cheek.

Nodding her head in agreement Alex headed back towards the kitchen. Walker watched her for a few minutes before going up the stairs to confront his young daughter. 

Tapping lightly on her bedroom door Walker called her name, "Angela can I come in?" he asked. Getting no response he opened the door and went inside to find his daughter laying across her bed looking at a book. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled the book from her hands and again addressed her asking, "Angela do you have an excuse for the display of temper I just saw downstairs?"

"She is always bossing me around Dad," Angela started.

"I see," her father replied before asking, "didn't Mom ask you to put your stuff away and help her set the table?" 

Angela thought a moment before answering, "Well yeah but…"

Walker cut her off before she could continue, "I think you maybe should apologize to your Mother especially if you were planning on joining everyone today. I don't think you will have much fun sitting up here by yourself once Marcus and Torrie and Chris and Piper get here."

Thinking a moment Angela swallowed her pride, standing up she nodded her head in agreement. She would tell her Mother sorry but she wouldn't mean it she defiantly thought to herself.

~~~~~

Piper's shriek, "Mommy, Daddy," is all Gage heard as he rushed to the family room where his children were fighting. He got there just in time to snatch Chris off his sister and prevent him from bringing his clenched fist into her face.

Things may have played out a little differently if Gage had gotten there a few minutes earlier. The two children had been playing video games and as usual Piper was having a hard time making one of the moves. Gage missed the part where Chris had said, "let me show you how to make that move." The part where Piper in her frustration had fired the game control at Chris hitting him hard in the back of the head. Instead of saying she was sorry Piper had continued on with, "that's what I think of you and your stupid game," and standing up she gave the control a kick at the same time. The game control had broken open and Chris lost his temper. He had pushed Piper to the floor jumping on top of her, that is when she knew she was in trouble and shrieked for her Mom or Dad's intervention. Chris had sat poised ready to pound her holding his hand above her face, it was at this point that Gage had raced into the room.

"Christian Francis," Gage yelled, "room."

Chris knew his Father was angry he never called him Francis ever, "But Dad…" he began as Gage cut him off once again ordering him to his room.

Turning Chris muttered to himself, "he's so unfair," almost running into his Mother at the same time.

Piper by this time had both little arms around her Father's neck and sobbing. Sydney eyed her daughter suspiciously and taking her from Gage's arms set her on floor sending her to her room as well.

"I can't believe that Chris was actually going to punch her," Gage started when he thought that they were out ear shot.

"Gage it doesn't matter how old the woman is they can still wrap you around their finger can't they?" Syd questioned her husband picking up the broken game control.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gage answered with a question.

"Did you even bother to ask your son's side of the story or did Piper's tears just decide things for you?"

Gage's mouth opened then closed as he realized he had maybe not got the full story of what was going on. "What ever it was that doesn't give Chris the right to hit his sister or any other girl," he finally got out.

"I didn't say Chris was a hundred percent right all I'm saying is that we need the rest of the story here."

"I guess I'd better get them out here to grill them," Gage sighed not remembering him or Julie ever fighting like Chris and Piper.

"It's going to have to wait until tomorrow we are expected at the ranch in another thirty minutes. Go smooth things over for now and we will continue this tomorrow," Syd smiled at her husband. Putting her arms around his neck she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek before sending him down the hall to their son's room.

Tapping gently on the door Gage let himself in. Chris had climbed to his top bunk and sat facing the wall. Climbing up the ladder he reached out and put his hand on Chris' shoulder, Chris shrugged it off.

"Chris I'm sorry I know Piper had something to do with all this," Gage paused for a moment Chris sat unmoving. "We are all going to have a big discussion about this tomorrow but right now we have to get going we are expected for dinner…" he trailed off.

"Yeah sure Dad," Chris answered his father not turning.

Gage put his hand on Chris' shoulder again as much for himself as Chris. He closed his eyes wondering how he was ever going to fix this.

Cartiér Jewellers Hours Earlier

The plaza the little jewellery store sat in was busy for a Saturday but that wasn't a deterrent for the three men watching from the window of their car.

"Ray and I are going to be in and out in a matter of minutes you keep the car running and ready to go," Brent Westman the leader of the group instructed Dale Fraser.

"I'll be ready Brent," Dale nodded his assurances.

"I know we can count on yeah," Brent told him as he and his brother Ray pulled ski masks over their faces and headed inside.

Dale nervously looked around at the people who were at the different shops finally fixing his eyes on the jewellery store the brothers had disappeared in. They had had been there what seemed like an eternity to the young man when suddenly gunshots began sounding accompanied by screaming and the store alarm going off.

The brothers were both running towards the car almost making it when Ray suddenly fell forward a bullet finding its target in his back. Turning Brent grabbed his brother and dragged him to his feet and the car. Within seconds they were speeding out of the parking lot, down the street and out of the city.

Walker Ranch

Marcus Trivette sat with Angela Walker on the steps of the front porch not speaking as Torrie played on the front lawn the grownups watching from where they sat and visited. Marcus' face brightened as Gage pulled the car in and he took off running towards them. Jimmy and Erica's son loved playing with Gage children they were like the three musketeers. Marcus liked to play with both of them Chris and Piper but there was something about Piper you could always count on excitement when she was around. Besides she wasn't really like having a dumb girl around like Angela and his baby sister Torrie.

As Marcus and Piper took off across the yard Chris walked sullenly over to where Angela sat.

"Hi Chris you look as if you lost your best friend," Trivette greeted the boy as he went to stop Torrie from chasing after Piper and Marcus.

"Hi Uncle Jimmy," he replied flopping down beside Angela as Gage and Syd walked past him to sit down on the porch.

"Let's get out of here," Angela suddenly said standing up and looking at Chris who couldn't have agreed more with her at that moment.

"Don't go too far," Alex told them, "Supper won't be too much longer."

"Yes Moth-er," Angela replied trying to sound exasperated while stretching out the word Mother.

"Sounds like you have been having a pleasant day too," Sydney said smiling at Alex as they began sharing children stories.

~~~~~

"Parents!" Angela exclaimed to Chris as they walked across the yard towards the coral and barn.

"I agree," Chris spoke up as if he had an option to disagree with Angela.

"I just don't think I'll be able to live with my Mother too much longer," the child dramatically went on. "She's just so mean…"

"Tell me about it," Chris interjected.

"Your Mom too?" Angela asked knowing she had found an ally in Chris Gage.

"No my Dad he thinks everything is my fault never Piper's. I always get you're older you should know better or Piper is smaller and needs us." Chris lamented. "He just never listens to me I bet he wishes that I'd never been born," the boy sighed deeply wanting nothing more then to have his father's total attention and approval. 

"I've got it," Angela suddenly shouted snapping Chris' attention back to her. "If they don't want us around we'll just leave."

"Leave?" Chris questioned looking at the porch catching his father's face knowing he was smiling over some joke not caring about him.

"Yeah find a new place together with no one to boss us around," Angela stated as Piper and Marcus came running over to the two of them.

"What are you guys doing?" Piper questioned her brother.

"Making plans," Angela informed them.

"Plans for what?" Piper persisted.

"To run away and you aren't coming," Angela told the two younger children.

"No you aren't," Piper said looking at her brother for confirmation.

Chris grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her a few feet away from the other two before he spoke to her. "Piper you know that they love you the most and that everyone would be better off without me around," he told her as her little mouth dropped open.

"But Chris," she began as a tear came to her eyes.

"No buts Piper it is the way it has to be," Chris retorted giving her one of their father's stern looks.

"All right Chris," she agreed wiping the back of her dirty hand across her face as she brushed the tear away. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Maybe but not for a very, very long time."

"But Mom and Dad are good at finding people they found me two times."

"You wanted to be found that is different. Now remember don't tell them anything just pretend you don't know," Chris instructed.

"Okay Chris," Piper agreed staring down at her shoes.

"Piper," Chris paused a second as she looked up at him. "I love you," he told his little sister giving her a hug before joining Angela once again.

~~~~~

Gage stared out over the yard at his two kids as Chris took Piper from the other two. He was hoping that there wasn't going to be any more of the fight that they had been in earlier. He smiled when Chris reached out and hugged his sister but some how it just didn't make him feel any better. Something was up and he knew it the question was, "What?"

They all disappeared out of sight into the barn to have Marcus and Piper reappear about twenty minutes later.

"Is something bothering you Gage?" Trivette asked.

"Hmm sorry what did you say?" he replied turning to see both he and Walker looking at him.

"I asked you if something was bothering you," Trivette repeated to Gage.

"Oh it's just the kids," Gage tried to brush it off. "It just seems we are always in a big fight of some sort."

Walker half smiled and shook his head in agreement thinking about his daughter and his wife earlier on that day.

"Gage?" Sydney broke into their thoughts, "Can you guys find the children and get them cleaned up for dinner? Alex says it's almost ready."

"Sure Syd," he absently replied getting up at the same time Walker and Trivette following suit.

All three men headed down towards the coral where Piper and Marcus were playing.

"Pipe," Gage called out, "where are Angela and Chris?"

"I don't know they didn't want to play with us," she replied with the half-truth not looking up wanting to face her father.

"No idea where they went?" he asked rather sceptically of his daughter again.

"No Dad," she confirmed still not looking at him and swallowing hard. Then she added something that gave her away completely, "I don't care if you believe me or not it's the truth."

Picking her up in his arms he held her close and asked again, "Piper this is serious here not a game do you know where Angela and Chris went?"

"Oh Daddy we are never going to see them again," she burst out in tears flinging her little arms around Gage's neck.

"Marcus what do you know about this?" Trivette was questioning his son too.

"Don't tell we promised," Piper was warning him as she wiped the back of her hand across her face for the second time that day.

"Somebody had better start telling and right now before they find themselves in more trouble then Chris and Angela," Gage warned looking directly at his daughter.

"But we really don't know where they went," Marcus volunteered. "They just said they were never coming back for at least one hundred and one years."

"One hundred and one years," Walker muttered under his breath knowing those would be his daughter's words.

"Gage give me Piper," Trivette was saying as he took Marcus by the hand, "I'll get Sydney and we can start looking they can't be far."

Handing his daughter to his friend he let his lips brush her cheek.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she softly cried.

"We'll talk about it when we find Angela and Chris," Gage told her letting Jimmy take her. 

Following Walker towards the barn they stopped short just inside. "What is it?' Gage asked.

"They took Angela's pony, Princess," Walker evenly replied walking to the far end of the barn where the door stood open to see if he could pick up the trail of hoof prints. Squatting down with Gage beside him Walker shook his head saying, "at least I know she listens to me once in awhile."

"What do you mean?" Gage asked.

"They got the pony out to pasture and used a branch to hide the trail in the dust before getting on her," Walker explained.

"Walker," Alex was calling as she ran to her husband Sydney was right behind her going to Gage's side.

"We have to get the horses saddled and go after them," Walker was saying going towards the stalls, everyone jumping into action. With Erica looking after Marcus and Piper the rest were free to search for the children. With Walker in the lead they started out.

~~~~~

The dust cloud behind the car was thick as the vehicle barrelled down the trail that led to the small cabin. Ray Westman had passed out and not regained consciousness since his brother had shoved him in the car after being shot while escaping the bank robbery.

"The cabin is just up ahead," Fraser yelled over his shoulder to the backseat where the two brothers were.

"Yeah okay," Brent called back to Fraser before looking down at his brother and whispering, "It wasn't suppose to happen this way."

Ray stirred ever so slightly calling to his brother. "I'm here Ray and I'm not leaving you," Brent responded Ray gripping his hand.

They came to an abrupt stop and Dale Fraser jumped out of the car to open the back door. He helped Brent to carry Ray inside, once he was settled Fraser came back out for the duffle bag of jewellery they were paying so dearly for.

"We got to get him some help," Fraser began coming back into the cabin.

"I know," snapped Brent, "Shut up and let me think."

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place you doing too much thinking," Fraser returned.

Drawing his gun Brent pointed it at Fraser. "You thought it was all right when we were going to get rich."

"We are still rich," Fraser grinned holding up the duffle bag.

"Yeah rich," Brent grimaced looking at his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris sat behind Angela perched up on Princess as the pony plodded along. They had lapsed into silence as night began to fall on them. Both were having second thoughts about the decision they had made to leave home but neither was ready to admit it.

"Do you know where we are going Angela?" Chris asked.

"Um hmm," she shook her head yes. "There is a cabin and we can live there forever," she began to explain. "My Dad showed it to me."

"Won't he come looking for us there?" Chris asked.

"No I heard him tell my Mom he had forgot it was there."

"I'm getting awful hungry Angela we should have waited until after dinner to run away," Chris complained.

"I brought food Chris and as soon as we get to the cabin I'll share it with you," Angela promised urging the pony to pick up the pace a little.

The children became silent again; Princess neighed softly as she plodded on. Angela shivered and Chris pulled himself a little closer to his friend with each little night noise they heard. Finally the trees began to thin and they came upon the clearing where the cabin stood. 

There was an old beat up car standing out front and lights glowed from the windows.

"I thought you said nobody lived here and we could stay here forever," Chris questioned Angela.

"Nobody does Dad told me so," Angela insisted.

"Then who is here?" Chris asked.

"Maybe somebody else who needs a place to stay," Angela guessed sliding down off Princess and heading for the door.

"Angela wait," Chris called sliding off the pony as well and following her to the little porch on the front of the cabin. "Angela," he hissed grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"We don't even know who is in there," he tried to tell her.

"So we need a place to stay and I'm hungry," she argued rapping on the door.

Chris grabbed her arm again pulling her with him as he jumped from the side of the porch and hid behind the side of the cabin.

"What's the matter with you?" Angela squawked out.

"Shh," Chris replied just as the door opened.

"Who's out here?" demanded Dale Fraser as he stood in the doorway gun drawn.

"What is it?" came a voice from inside.

"I don't know but someone is here there is a horse out here," Fraser answered.

Both children's eyes fixed on the gun. Their parents being who they were Angela and Chris knew they had to get out of there and fast. Taking hold of Angela's hand Chris turned to run coming face to face with Brent Westman.

"Kids Dale," he shouted, "It's kids."

Fraser was jumping off the porch now to where they were Westman had cornered Angela and Chris.

"You better leave us alone our parents…" Angela started to say as Chris cut her off.

"Are looking for us," he finished for her.

"Well they are going to have a long look," Brent sneered grabbing hold of Chris' shoulder as Fraser followed suit taking hold of Angela dragging the pair into the cabin.

~~~~~

It didn't take Walker long to pick up the trail but the worry for the children was very evident. Walker rode lead with Alex by his side; Gage and Sydney came next followed by Trivette. They all rode in silence all keeping to their own thoughts. 

Sydney stole a side ways glance at her husband she could tell he was shouldering the blame for what had happened. 

"Gage," she murmured to her husband stretching her hand out towards him. 

He took hold of her hand telling her, "I'm sorry Syd."

"This isn't your fault it isn't anyone's fault."

"If I'd been more patient, if I'd taken the time…"

"Gage stop it, you're a great Dad," Syd cut in.

"Sure that's why our son ran away."

"With our daughter who was trying to get away from me," Alex said turning in her saddle joining the conversation.

"Alex," Walker interrupted.

"It's true Walker and you know it," Alex declared tears springing to her eyes.

"Alex," Walker spoke more gently now, "We are going to find them and we are going to make sure this doesn't happen again." He reached out to his wife wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. 

"Guys," Trivette began, "We haven't time for this right now it's getting dark. You can figure this all out once we get them home."

"You're right Jimmy," Alex nodded wanting nothing more then to put her arms around Angela and hold her tight.

Their attention was suddenly drawn by the soft whinny of a horse; everyone's head turning to the direction the sound came from. Walker urged his horse forward the rest following he knew it had to be Princess. He was right it was his daughter's pony she stood very docile in the thicket of woods her mistress and her companion nowhere to be seen.

Seeing Princess Alex began calling repeatedly for her daughter as Sydney did for her son neither Mother getting an answer. Alex was crying again and Walker had taken her in his arms. Sydney had walked to stand off by herself, she rubbed her hands up and down over her arms the night air chilling her. She could see Chris' little face in front of her as she choked back her tears wondering how she could have missed the fact he was so unhappy. Her eyes closed with the touch of her husband's hand on her shoulder turning she was in his arms.

"I want him back Gage," she softly whispered, "I just want him back."

Gage stood silently for a moment blinking back his own tears before he could get out, "That's all I want too Honey, a second chance to do things right. I…" His voice failed him and he held Syd tighter.

"We have to get more help out here." Walker was taking control of the situation again. "Trivette can you look after that."

"Sure what are you going to be doing?"

"Searching," he simply answered.

"Walker you can't see anything out here its too dark," Trivette pointed out knowing that none of them would be going home without the children. "All right, all right it's looked after I'll have everyone here by daylight," he agreed mounting his horse and heading for the ranch house.

~~~~~

Piper sat on the top step of the porch her eyes fixed on the spot she had last seen her Mom and Dad as they headed out in search of her brother. Uncle Jimmy had set her down right here and called for her Mom and Aunt Alex. They had all hurried off down to the barn leaving her and Marcus with Aunt Erica. 

Piper had only left her post once when aunt Erica had made them eat dinner but as soon as she was finished she went right back out to take up her position. Erica had gone to put Torrie into her pyjamas and Marcus had gone out to sit beside his friend.

"I should have told," Piper exclaimed as Marcus dropped down beside her.

"Yeah but we promised," Marcus reminded her.

"But it was a dumb promise Marcus," she told him frustrated with herself and him a like.

"I guess you're right Piper," Marcus sympathized with her.

"I just never make the right choice," Piper continued. "Mom says I'm like Daddy I think too much with my heart and not with my head."

"What's that pose ta mean?" Marcus questioned.

"I don't know but Daddy and I do it all the time," she said emphasizing the last of the statement. "I just wish they would all come home."

"Me too," Marcus agreed putting his arm around her little shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You two sit in those chairs now," Brent Westman ordered the two children once they had them inside.

Both immediately did what they were told dropping instantly into the chairs.

"Who are you two and what are you doing here?" Westman questioned.

"I ran the horse off," Fraser told them as he entered the cabin.

"She's not a horse she's a pony," Angela defiantly spoke up correcting the man.

"Listen you little brat we don't need any of your smart mouth," Fraser shouted making both Angela and Chris jump.

"Fraser relax they're kids," Westman told him just as a moan came up from his brother Ray.

"What's wrong with him?" Chris asked.

"He's not feeling too good," Westman told them. "Like you're going to be if you don't tell us who you are and what you are doing here."

"I'm Angela Walker and this is Chris Gage," Angela spoke up.

"Like in Ranger Walker?" Westman asked.

"Ranger?" Fraser asked staring at Westman.

"Yeah both our Dads are Texas Rangers and so is Chris' Mom," Angela triumphantly told them adding, "and they are looking for us."

"Angela," Chris cut in knowing she was heading them for trouble. Why did girls have to talk so much? Chris didn't have time to think about it Fraser had all ready started ranting.

"Rangers, these kids belong to rangers they got to go," Fraser shouted pulling his gun and waving it at the kids. Chris immediately moved in front of Angela shielding her from Fraser.

"Sit down Fraser," Westman ordered, "and put that gun away. We have to think this out and not do anything rash. We have to outwit the Texas Rangers."

Slowly Fraser holstered his gun as Westman turned to Angela and Chris. "If you two behave yourself you'll be back with your Mom's and Dad's tomorrow," he smiled at them. "Now get over to that bunk and go to sleep," he ordered watching them scurry onto the bed.

"Chris what are we going to do?" Angela whispered.

"Be quiet and do what they say," Chris answered instinctively knowing they had to wait for the right chance to escape.

"Shut up over there," Fraser shouted as both Angela and Chris shut their eyes.

~~~~~

Daylight was breaking; Walker and Alex had dismounted from their horses a few hours earlier to give the animals a rest. Gage had gotten down from his mount and come around to lift Sydney down. She had fallen gladly against him.

Princess had circled around so many times before they had come across her that it was impossible to tell which was the original trail. In fact with the dark night it was impossible to see anything of the trail.

Both couples had pretended at sleep but by the looks of their haggard faces that was all it was. 

Walker was all ready moving putting the fire out. "We better get going Trivette should be showing up in the clearing any time now. I think I may have an idea where Angela might have headed," he was saying as the rest stopped to look at him. "There's an old cabin up here right on the edge of the property, about a month maybe two I was up here with her."

"The place you told me about?" Alex asked. Walker nodded his head lifting the saddle on Alex's horse.

"How far away from there are we?" Gage asked doing the same for Sydney.

"About ten miles," Walker replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Gage questioned cinching the saddle under his horse.

"We'll meet Trivette at the clearing and continue on from there," Walker told them swinging his leg over his horse. Alex was right behind him more determined then ever to find her daughter. Sydney and Gage like wise the same determination driving them on.

They started down the trail single file Walker and Alex in the lead Gage and Sydney following close behind. At least that is what Gage had thought until he shot a glance over his shoulder to find his wife lagging behind. Reining up on his horse he waited for her to catch up. As she neared him he could see the pained look on her face and he knew that it was his fault it was there. If he could only have seen what was going on with his son… he stopped thinking and addressed his wife. "Honey what is it?"

"Gage what if they aren't there? What if we are going to the wrong place? What if they are hurt? What if…" 

"Syd, Syd stop you aren't doing yourself any good," Gage tried to reason reaching for her pulling her towards him as his arms held her. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Sydney was able to regain her composure then continued on following the Walkers.

~~~~~

"Angela? Angela are you awake?" Chris was whispering to his friend.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"They look like they are sleeping. We have to try and sneak out of here," Chris urged her. 

She shook her head in agreement and eased herself off the bed. He motioned for her to go to the door as he slid off the bed to follow. Reaching the door Angela pulled on the handle opening it with a squeak just enough noise to wake Dale Fraser, who reacted immediately. 

"Hey what the…" he shouted raising his gun and firing wild at the same time.

"No," shouted Chris pushing Angela out of the way the bullet piercing his shoulder. Without a second thought Angela turned and grabbing Chris' arm pulled him after her.

They could hear the men shouting and fighting among themselves as they ran for their lives. It seemed like they had run forever when Chris fell to the ground crying in pain.

"We can't stop Chris," Angela cried dropping down beside him trying to pull him to his feet.

"I can't run any more it hurts too much," Chris told her his bottom lip quivering as he tried to be brave.

"Let's try just walking then," Angela suggested.

"Angela I can't."

"Yes you can Chris Gage, you get up now," Angela demanded helping him to his feet once more.

"I'm sure they went this way," Fraser was yelling at Westman as they hurried down the path after the children.

Putting her arm around Chris the two of them ducked off the path and into the deep foliage of the woods. A couple of yards in Chris stumbled again falling, Angela looked around and headed back to the path kicking the dirt around hiding the blood from Chris' wound. Seeing a broken branch she grabbed it and running back to Chris placed it in front of him then lay down beside him.

"Shh," she whispered as Fraser came into view.

~~~~~

Trivette was all ready at the clearing with a dozen men on horses and a helicopter in the air. 

"There is a cabin a few miles that way and there looks as if someone is staying there," Trivette informed them as they approached. "There is a car out front."

Alex looked crest fallen as Jimmy spoke she had been so hoping that they would go there and both children would be waiting for them.

"I still think it is worth the ride over there," Walker was saying as Gage shook his head in agreement. 

The search area was divided up and once again with Trivette joining them they headed to the cabin. It didn't take long for them to put the few miles that separated them from the cabin behind them.

"Texas Rangers anyone here," Trivette called as they dismounted and headed cautiously to the porch.

Everything was quiet as they climbed onto the porch and approached the door. Walker rapped loudly on the door and receiving no answer opened it pushing it wide. They were met with a low painful moan from Ray Westman.

~~~~~

"How do you think he got here?" Gage was asking Walker as Trivette called for the EMS.

Walker didn't have time to answer Syd was calling to Gage, "It's Chris' hat, he was here."

"You're sure?" Walker asked looking over to where Gage had joined Syd.

"Positive," he answered looking at the initials C.F.G. printed inside the baseball cap. Gage had his arm tightly around his wife like her he knew Chris never went any where without that cap.

~~~~~

Brent Westman and Dale Fraser stood watching from the cover of the trees as the Rangers searched the cabin.

"Great we got no way out of here now, no money and no jewellery from the robbery," Fraser hissed at his companion.

"We have to find those kids and fast we want no witnesses," Westman sneered turning to head back into the woods.

Fraser knew Brent was planning again as he followed. He also knew he had nothing to loose after all he had been the one to shoot that kid and he also knew his Ranger father would stop at nothing to hunt him down.

~~~~~

Walker was out in the yard trying to find any lead no matter how small to where the children had gone. He squatted down examining the ground Gage by his side both could see that the kids had been there both could see the spatters of blood.

"Walker what is?" Alex asked as he stood up.

"They've headed out into the woods," he replied omitting that there was blood. That fact didn't escape Sydney she clasped tight to Gage's arm her nails biting in.

Alex was all ready starting down the trail as Walker took hold of her arm. "Alex wait," he started to say.

"For what Walker," she cried spinning around to face him. "She's been gone all night," Alex shouted at him before breaking into tears. "I just want to see her face and hold her," she sobbed.

"That's what we all want Alex," Walker tried to comfort her.

Sydney had turned the other way it was all she could do to keep from crying too. She had made herself a promise that she would have time for that when she had Chris in her arms but not before. She could feel Gage's hands on her shoulders and she swallowed hard. She turned and let him hug her feeling his pain. "We have to get moving Gage they're in trouble," she whispered.

He nodded his head the same time calling out to their boss, "Walker."

Alex wiped her face with her hand and shook her head indicating she was ready and once again they started out this time on foot.

~~~~~

"Chris, Chris you can't go to sleep," Angela was pleading with him.

"Angela I just want my Mom and Dad. I really wish they were here," Chris cried. As much as he wanted to put on a brave front his courage was dwindling. He silently made a promise to God if he got them home safe they would never run away again.

"I know but if those two catch up with us we'll never see our Moms and Dads again," Angela insisted. "If we get a little further on there are some caves that maybe we can hide in for a while."

"Angela do you really think our parents are looking for us?" Chris asked as she helped him to his feet. 

"Your Mom and Dad and my Dad of course they are just so they can put us in jail," she retorted noticing how pale Chris' face had become. She hoped that it wouldn't be too long until they did find them.

Chris smiled at her struggling to get to his feet and with her help he succeeded. "Are we almost there?" he asked.

"Almost," she lied really not having any idea where exactly they were.

 "Angela do you think God will forgive me for running away from home and let me into heaven?" Chris solemnly asked dropping to his knees once again.

"Oh Chris we have to keep going," Angela cried dropping down beside him again.

"I just can't Angela, I'm just so cold," he whispered his eyes fluttering closed.

"Oh Chris no," she yelled at him as he fell back and she caught him in her arms. The tears flowed down her little face as she held Chris against her telling him over and over she was sorry that this was all her fault.

"Look what we have here Brent," Dale Fraser smiled as he called his friend.

Angela looked up at him grasping hold of Chris tighter at the same time. "Leave us alone you killed Chris," she screamed out at the two of them as they walked closer holding their guns on the children.

"That means there is only one more left to kill," Fraser answered her raising his gun at the same time.

Angela stared defiantly at the men when out of nowhere her Father and Uncle Gage came flying into them.

All Gage had heard was Angela's cry that they had killed Chris, now nothing else mattered, he attacked Dale Fraser with a vengeance only a Father could deliver. Getting Fraser down on his back Gage closed his hands around his scrawny neck and began to squeeze. Fraser was grasping at Gage's hands trying in vain to pull them from his throat. His hands began to go limp and his eyes began to roll back in his head. 

Trivette was behind Gage yelling at him trying to break his hold on Fraser. A super human power had taken over and he wasn't letting up. Walker was on the other side of Gage now shouting at him prying his hands from Fraser's neck. It wasn't until Sydney's voice reached him calling his name, telling him that Chris was alive and needed him that he was able to let go. 

Instantly he dropped the unconscious Fraser to the ground and turned to where his wife held their son.

"He's alive Gage we have to get him to a hospital," Syd was crying as she applied pressure to the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

Trivette was all ready contacting the helicopter; Walker took the radio from him letting them know the best place to set down.

"Gage the clearing is about half a mile straight down the trail," Walker told him watching him lift his son into his arms and hold him close as he started out Syd by his side.

Half way to the clearing Chris opened his little eyes to look into his Father's face. "I'm sorry I ran away Daddy," he whispered to Gage.

"Shh Chris everything is going to be okay Mom and I are here and we love you so much," he told him pausing for Syd to stroke his cheek. His eyes closed again and Syd looked up into Gage's face for one moment and they started out again.

The chopper was there waiting for them when they got to the appointed spot. Trivette had made sure a Medivac chopper was sent there were a doctor and nurse on board. Quickly they boarded and the doctor began examining Chris as they took off.

"He needs blood and fast do you know his blood type," the doctor began shouting over the roar of the helicopter's engine.

"O the same as mine," Gage shouted back.

"Roll up your sleeve," the doctor shouted again as he began pulling out what he needed to start the transfusion between father and son. 

Gage didn't hesitate for a second, the needle slid into his arm and he hardly noticed as his eyes riveted on his wife and son.

The ride to the hospital seemed endless; Chris was whisked away from them as soon as the helicopter set down. Sydney stood staring at doors he had disappeared behind and it was at this point she allowed the tears to escape her washing painfully down her face. Gage took her in his arms as his tears fell too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angela Walker laid against her father a top of Amigo for the ride home her eyes closed as she finally slept. Alex rode beside them, nobody spoke they all knew there would be time enough for that later when they had rested.

Her mother had taken her in her arms almost the instant she had saw her and Angela hadn't protested.

"Mommy, Mommy," she had cried letting Alex hold her tightly as she cried too.

"Are you hurt?" Alex had asked seeing the blood all over her from holding Chris.

"No just Chris," she replied, "he saved my life. Mommy I'm so sorry."

"Shh," her mother had soothed her watching Sydney and Gage disappear down the trail with Chris her heart going out to them. 

Walker had come over to where his wife held their daughter encircling both of them in his arms. They stood that way for a few moments before Walker picked up Angela to head back to the cabin and horses to head for home.

Angela had told them all about her and Chris' misadventure from start to finish. "Mommy, Daddy I'll never run away from home again," she tearfully told them as Walker drew her closer still.

Now as home came in site Walker gazed over at his wife both knowing that they had work ahead of them to make sure this never happened again. Nearing the house the door swung open as Piper came running out on to the front porch stopping short when her Mom, Dad and brother weren't there.

"Mommy, Daddy, Chris," she softly said a big tear rolling down her cheek.

Trivette was off his horse in an instant going to the child and picking her up in his arms. "Hey Piper Gage no tears," he told the child, "Chris got hurt and Mom and Dad went to the hospital with him. That is where I'm going to take you right now okay."

"Okay Uncle Jimmy," she said shaking her head as he hugged her.

~~~~~

Chris had been brought down to his room a couple of hours ago. Sydney had fallen asleep in a chair beside his bed; Gage sat on the opposite side Chris' hand in his. He let his mind wander as he looked into his son's face swallowing hard knowing they could have lost him. The bullet had gone clean through Chris' shoulder it was the fact that he had lost so much blood that had put his life in danger.

"God Chris I don't know what Mom and I would have done if we hadn't got there in time," he spoke his thoughts aloud. "We love you so much…" Gage's words choked in his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Daddy," Chris whispered his little voice reaching Gage's ears.

"Chris, hey how you feeling?" 

"Okay. My arm hurts though," he confessed.

"It probably will for awhile too," Gage told him closing his eyes for a moment to try and stop still more tears.

"Are you mad at me Daddy?" Chris asked.

"No Chris I'm mad at me," Gage confessed. "I'm mad I couldn't see you were upset and I'm mad that I didn't take the time to listen to you. I'm mad that you had to take such a chance just to make me listen. I'm sorry Chris. I'm sorry you thought that you had to run away from home because your Mom and especially me didn't love you or care about you enough to listen. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"I love you Daddy it's just…" Chris' voice trailed off.

"What Chris?"

"I know you love Piper more…" again his voice trailed away.

"You couldn't be more wrong Chris," Gage answered back weighing his words as he spoke. "I love you every bit as much as I love Piper. When Mom and I thought you were lost it hurt so much Chris. I'm sure there are times when it seems like Piper is needing more of our attention but you can be sure a day doesn't go by that your Mom and I don't feel blessed that you are in our lives."

"That's right Chris," Sydney spoke she had stood up unnoticed by either her husband or her son and now placed her hand over both of theirs. "We love you Honey," she murmured leaning forward kissing his cheek. "We just love you."

Before another word could be spoken the door opened wide and in marched Piper. She walked by both Sydney and Gage and straight for Chris eyes wide as she spoke asking him, "Did it hurt? Did it hurt when you got shot?"

Chris shook his head yes smiling at his sister. Syd lifted her up so she could see her brother better but Gage never let go of his son's hand.

A couple of weeks later…

Gage wheeled the car into the Walker Ranch pulling up beside Trivette's car. Chris had pretty well recovered from the bullet wound and things were starting to get back to normal.

Alex and Walker had sat down with Angela feeling good about what had come out of their discussions as well.

The grownups sat on the Walkers' front porch discussing what had happened.

"Gage you're awful quiet," Trivette commented.

Gage half smiled before he spoke, "I just keep thinking how lucky we are how lucky I am to be given a second chance."

Sydney reached for and held his hand as the rest nodded in silent agreement each thinking of their own kids. Their thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sounds of their children's voices.

"Dad Chris and Angela won't let us play," yelled Piper.

"You're too little," Angela retorted.

"We are not," Marcus put in.

"Yes you are," Chris' voice could be heard.

Walker, Trivette and Gage looked at one another, got up and smiling went to break up the latest disagreement.

The End


End file.
